vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayama Mikoto
Summary Sayama Mikoto is the protagonist of Owari no Chronicle. After the death of his grandfather he is suddenly summoned by the giant corporation IAI. He learns this world is headed for destruction due to the acceleration of the Negative Concepts. To prevent this, negotiations must be undertaken with the survivors of the other parallel worlds so their ten concepts can be released. These negotiations are the Leviathan Road and his grandfather has left the spot as the negotiator for this project to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Sayama Mikoto Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: About 17 Classification: Human, Team Leviathan Negotiator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Amplification; With optional Equipment: Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Wall level (Can harm Nijun) Speed: Subsonic (Could run a long distance at an average speed of over 110 km/h, could keep up with Nijun) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level Stamina: High, Very High with Mukiti Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Georgius Standard Equipment: Baku, Physical Enhancement Charms, Georgius *'Optional Equipment:' The Four Dragon Balls (The concept cores of 7th Gear, which enable him to use the concepts of Ikkou, Nijun, Yonkichi, Mitsuaki), a wooden sword with Mukiti inside Intelligence: Very High (Is an extremely skilled negotiator, being able to easily predict most peoples thoughts and actions. Highly trained in martial arts and survival, as well as being able to use firearms and fight against several well trained people using them against him. Capable of securely having a high speed battle on the way down a mountain, without being able to fully see his surroundings, by navigating the environment on memory alone, after seeing it only once) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Georgius:' A pair of fingerless gauntlets. It is a concept weapon that works independent from any and all concepts. Its abilities can be used on contact or by releasing a beam of light at the target. It has two abilities. First, it can amplify a concepts power. That means that in case of conflicting concepts it can strengthen one concepts side or that if a concept grants someone a certain power it can amplify that power. Second, it can destroy concepts. It is unique in this function as the only weapon capable of truly destroying a concept, instead of just sealing it or removing it from a certain region. *'Baku:' A sacred beast from 7th Gear. It's a 15 centimeter animal. Its face looks like a boar, it has a round body, and its legs have hooves. It has the ability to show others the past and seemingly no time passes while he does so. However, Baku doesn't do so on command, but does it instinctively if certain conditions are met, usually if something with significance to the past happened or was discovered. Gallery OnC v14 0003-0004.jpg|Sayama in his UCAT combat uniform and with Georgius equipped Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users